Azure Dreams
by Uenki
Summary: She travelled around the world to look for him. He was a painter, one of the famous. Never did she knew he was the one she was looking for, and never did he knew she was the one he was looking for, a game of hide and seek. KenxKao
1. Chapter 1

**Azure Dreams  
**by Uenki

**Disclaimer -**Sessha no own Rurouni Kenshin, gomen-ne.

"Are you off your rockers, Kaoru?" a girl at the age of nineteen exclaimed to her ex-senior, now friends. The older woman laughed, eyes twinkling merrily while locks of ebony fell onto her face. Long, raven hair cascaded down in layers to her hips. She wore an ebony side-tie sweater and jeans while split from her knee to the end. Sitting onto the sliver bar chair, she shook her head in a pleasant manner. The girl with bright green eyes looked –stared at her.

"Your eyes is going to bludged out if you continue to look at me in this manner, Misao-chan." Kaoru commented, and Misao tore her eyes away from the woman and her eyes sparkled with the gift in her hands. She held the necklace in her hands like some piece of glass, which was going to shatter if she held in tight.

"Are you **sure **that you're giving this to me, Kaoru?" she asked, emphasising on the word 'sure'. Rolling her eyes, Kaoru gave a firm nod. Placing the necklace carefully into the box, Misao grabbed her friend's hands and squeezed it; her dramatic sense took hold of her as tears welled up into her eyes. Her braid behind was bobbing furiously, as she gave a sniff.

"Well," she placed her left hand on Misao's hands, which was grabbing her right hand; "I've heard that you are going to a ball next week, with Shinomori Aoshi as your partner, so I guess this gift had been bought by me in a good time, hm?" she teased, while Misao blushed an angry red. They both pulled back their hands while Kaoru ordered another glass of martini. The necklace was indeed beautiful, made from crystals and pearls.

Kaoru stood up after taking a glance at her watch.

"I'm sorry, Misao…" this caught the jaded eyes girl attention, "I have to go. I booked the flight to Paris, it's setting off in half an hour time…" Misao nodded her heart cheerfully, while Kaoru was walking towards the entrance of the bar. Few moments later, she was gone from slight after waving Misao good-bye. Misao shook her head and gave a sigh.

"That Kaoru… Duh, travelling around the world seemed to be an occupation for her. Well, I shall see her in a few years time!" she exclaimed to herself merrily, and saw the notes on the table, when she wanted to pay for the bill. Sighing again, she floated out of the bar with a precious necklace in her hands.

--

Kamiya Kaoru was sprinting to the nearest check-in counter, the attendance smiled when Kaoru ran to her, waving her passport in her hands. She knew her, the woman was always running around the countries and going for sight seeing. A few moments later, she was in front of her by the counter, gasping for air as her cheeks turned pink momentarily.

"Flight… Had it taken off yet…?" she spoke through pants and cough. The attendance smiled in reply, and shook her head while looking at the woman through her frameless glasses.

"Kaoru-san, your flight was delayed by 30 minutes…" she explained, and stamped the stamp onto her passport, while Kaoru nodded her head. Handing the passport back to its owner, Kaoru headed for the air-conditioned snacks store, khaki coloured rucksack in her hands.

"Excuse me? Tama-san? Anyone here?" Kaoru called, as she placed her snacks (sandwiches, a bottle of mineral water and a few packets of junk food) onto the counter. An older man came out from a room, while tying the curtains up, a small smile came when he saw Kaoru standing there, fumbling her knapsack for her wallet. A gleeful smile came when she took hold of her wallet and saw the old man standing.

"Oh my, you have aged in years, Tama-san!" she cried, as the old man chuckle in pleasure.

"Of course I do, Kaoru-chan, old man do aged." He replied simply as he placed the snacks into a paper bag, handing to her. "All these snacks in on me, Kaoru-chan." He offered while Kaoru looked horrified, and shaking her hands wildly.

"No! I shan't!" she flustered, and the old man laughed.

"You shall…" end of conversation, and Kaoru find no words to reply. She gave a weak smile and gave a child-like hug to her grandfather figure, and strolled back to the lounge.

--

Finishing her snacks and food, which seemed to satisfied her stomach, she threw the packets and the empty bottle to the bin. The Public Address system called for those who would take Flight 875 (her flight), and Kaoru went to the attendance once again.

"Checking in!" she sang and hummed a merry tune. The attendance gave a small smile.

"I'll see you soon, Kaoru-san!" she greeted and Kaoru waved while inside the luggage area. She walked inside the arrow bridge that linked the flight and the airport; her smiled had never been faded.

"Paris is a place so nice, with sceneries to be seen, and masterpiece to be sold…" she sang in a soft tune, that acts like some great musical piece. True, Kamiya Kaoru was born to have the gift of singing, and she treated the gift like gold.

Soon, she reached her seat, by the window. Placing her knapsack beside her legs, she settled down onto the comfortable recliner, knowing that it would be hours for her to reached Paris. Shutting her eyes, slowly, a red head called.

"Excuse me?" she snapped her eyes opened, she had a clearer look of the man. Neither tall like the other guys she knew, nor icy cold, he sat down beside her with a pleasant smile on his face. Kaoru looked at him in awe, and shifting her eyes from time to time. Even though it was a phrase that mothers always taught kids, she trusted strangers. She knew that he looked beautiful, maybe more beautiful then the Tokyo tower at night.

His hair was a slight lighter shade of blood, maybe closer to fire. She noticed that he had lavender eyes, a very alluring purple. She held out her hand to the stranger.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She offered. The man, though taken aback, gave her hands a firm shake. Kaoru felt a tinge of electricity while his hands touched hers, and she vividly remembered someone from her past, her childhood.

"Himura Kenshin." He replied, and his grip loosened, causing her to pull her hand back.

"Ah, I see." Kaoru said causally, trying to brush those memories away that haunted her, which was also the reason that she had travelled all around the world from places to places to look for him. This man, looked like her childhood friend…

_No! Shinta is Shinta, Kenshin is Kenshin! They are not the same!_

Her conscience snapped furiously. Kaoru gave a smile, and placed her arms on the arm pad. "So," Kaoru started to speak, while the man shifted his attention from the crowds to her, "why are you going to Paris anyway?" trying to strike up a conversation.

"Sessha is a painter, Kaoru-dono." He replied smoothly, smiling. Kaoru smiled back and nodded her head, while placing her headphone down.

"It's a nice occupation actually, but isn't financial so… tight?" she commented, and Kenshin laughed, more of a chuckle.

"No, besides, I still have the inheritance from my parents… And a few of my art works worth some money too, as a matter of fact." Kaoru's mouth formed an 'o' when she browsed through the Paris brochures she had collected.

"Wait a minute…" her eyes went wider and wider when she saw the name that appeared under Musee du Louvre, which was considered the world's greatest art museum. It was clearly printed out, " 'Wind' by Himura Kenshin was one of the top three artworks that was considered a masterpiece by the looks of the world. Rating: 10 to 10."

"Oh my god," Kaoru breathed, and Kenshin replied cheerily.

"That is neither god nor goddess here, Kaoru-dono." He peered into the brochure and saw his name printed there, and gave a small gasp of uncertainty.

"Oro?!" he cried out lid while Kaoru shifted her gaze to the man who looked slightly appalled. Pointing to the red head, she laughed heartily at his antics. She smacked him playfully on the head, and threw the brochures in his hands, while scanning through every other brochure that had his name printed under the Musee du Louvre category.

"Well, is that really your work, Kenshin?" she demanded, with burning embers in her eyes. Kenshin gulped and nodded. The fire seemed to melt by ice and a grin was sprawled on her facial features.

"Let me ask, why are you here for, Kenshin?" she questioned.

"Uh…" he hesitated, "for inspirations?" he replied, uncertain of his words as he spoke in a fluent manner. The woman grabbed his arms like a child and her grin widened.

"In another words, you have nothing to do at Paris?" Kenshin gave a soft nod and gulped once again, seeing that her grin seemed to reach her ears.

"Great!" she exclaimed proudly, "then you shall go sight seeing with me!" Kenshin muttered something under his breath that sounded like oro and more oro. Kaoru gave a triumphant smile and he smiled too when he saw that gentle smile. It works like a charm that ordered him to calm down. The child like woman seemed to be gone, replaced by one who seemed so demure and gentle.

They talk no more and Kenshin started to put on her headphone, enjoying the show on the television located at the back of every seats.

A few hours later, waking up from his slumber by something that weighs heavy, lavender eyes snapped open when he saw Kaoru's head leaning onto his shoulder. One of the stewardesses passed by and smiled.

"I am sorry, mister. But Kaoru-san sleeps like that…" she whispered, apologetically. Kenshin seemed surprise for the fact that they actually knew this woman.

"Kaoru-san is actually a traveller, from countries to countries… Travelling around the world, so we actually get to know her…" the stewardess explained, in soft tones, carefully not to wake the raven head up.

"It's alright…" Kenshin said as the stewardess walked away. He took his coat that was resting on his lap and draped it over Kaoru's shoulders.

"Oyasumi-nasai, Kaoru-dono." He whispered and fell asleep once again.

**Author's Note:** Well, I certainly felt depressed. Examinations are round the corner, hm, five more days actually and I didn't even started my revision. Well, if you like this ficcie, please review. (A request I hadn't make for a long long time.)

**Musee du Louvre** –Home to Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa, the Louvre is considered the world's greatest art museum, with an unparalleled collection of items covering the full spectrum of art through the ages.

**To continue or not to continue?**

**P.S.** The plot will be thickened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Azure Dreams  
**by Uenki

**Disclaimer****- **Sessha no own Rurouni Kenshin, gomen-ne.

___Ebony tendrils were circling around her face, and it was covered by shadows. The dagger fell onto the marble floor with a loud clatter, and she turned and ran away. It hurts, it really do. _

_He touched the thin, long scar on his cheek, and winced. Then it dawned on him, even though she was under her parent's command to scar his soul, but she did not. Instead, she scarred his cheek. It was a gift, a gift of farewell. _

_Getting up, he walked calmly across the hallways that seemed endless. __And he found his angel with her knees on the ground, tears pouring out endlessly as she tried to cover it with her hands. _

_I'm sorry… I am so sorry." She whispered, and he knelt down. __His vision was blurry, and he couldn't catch a glimpse of her face. The only thing he noticed was the crystal tears of regret that was poring down like rain. _

_"It's alright…" he murmured… and the dream was fading._

He stirred, and felt a jacket draping over his shoulders. Deciding to ignore it, he pulled his numbed hand onto his lap.

Kaoru smiled, when he stirred, and returned the jacket to him by draping the jacket over she shoulders, just like what he had did for her. Taking her rucksack with her, she went out of her seat, and placed the man into a more comfortable position before heading towards the privy.

Out of the toilet, she went to the stewardess and requested for a glass of water. And the stewardess gave a small smile and Kaoru fumbled in her bag for her medicine, specially prescribed by Megumi, her friend and doctor.

Knowing that she would be fine just to have her medication done, everything would be fine again; she poured out almost 1/4 of the whole bottle of medicine and put them into her mouth, washing them away with a glass of water.

She walked back to her seating, and saw that Kenshin was sitting there, looking out of the window. He noticed a presence behind him and turned back, and his face broke into a smile when he saw Kaoru standing there. Kaoru said nothing and sat back into her seat.

"We are going to land soon…" Kenshin said and smiled, while Kaoru gave a soft nod. Murmuring something under her breath, she clicked onto the seatbelt and prepared for landing.

--

They left the flight into the airport without a word being exchanged, and Kenshin was worried. A day ago, she was chattering non-stop, but here she was, being so quiet that he could hear his heart pounding. He tried to ask her something, but she did not reply. She was trembling slightly, but he did not feel cold in the airport.

"Sorry." She whispered, as they cross the crowds and went out of the airport. Kenshin shook his head slightly, and followed her closely behind as her pacing seemed to be going faster and faster. The traffic light was red, and Kenshin pulled her back by the wrist when she was trying to cross the road.

She gave a gasp of surprise, and she woke up from her trance when she was pulled back. "Are you seeking for death?" the yell of the red headed man came as he looked at her. Kaoru had her head bowed low, and shook her head. Kenshin huffed and held her hands as they crossed the road, and he walked towards the hotel, knowing that they both hadn't decided on a place to stay.

"Stay here, and I'll check us in, okay?" he asked, concerned, while Kaoru nodded. Kaoru wandered aimlessly, and finally settling down onto a sofa located beside the lift. Her mind was filled with thousands of mockery and words that pulled her down to the ground, beneath the soil.

_You are a weakling, you good-for-nothing fool! You shall be my slave, you foolish little girl, you shall be my toy. _

Unconsciously, she held her hands to her chest in a defensive manner.

"I am not weak… I am not weak… I am not weak… I am not weak… I am not-" she chanted in monotonous, her eyes darkening into a deeper shade of ocean blue.

"Kaoru-dono?" a soft voice called, and Kaoru looked up to see lavender eyes peering, genuinely concerned. She stood up and brushed pass him, and went for the lift button. She knew that he was standing behind her.

"Sorry yet again," she turned back with a bright smile, her cheery nature seemed to be coming back. Kenshin laughed, and passed her the room card. She accepted it and Kenshin pressed the button for the lift to close.

The lift advanced slowly, with the two of them inside.

"Kenshin, am I a weakling? Am I a toy?" those questions came and Kenshin seemed shocked and wordless. He shook his head gently, and put a reassuring hand onto her shoulder.

"Sessha can see that you are bright and cheery, Kaoru-dono." He spoke while she questioned herself yet again.

_Am I really?_

The lift opened, and Kaoru noticed that Kenshin's room was right next to her. Kenshin smiled and she gave a weak smile, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you for dinner, rest well alright?" Kenshin said cheerfully, knowing that the woman was so tried with lines etched on her face. She nodded, not knowing what to say, and scanned the card key to the door knob.

"See you." she murmured and went into the room.

--

Kaoru threw the rucksack onto the bed, and opened the fridge, hooking out a small bottle of red wine, twisting the cap open and sipping it. She savoured the taste of the fragrant wine; it seemed to bring her into yet another reality. Closing the fridge door, she leap into the bed, back-first, and the thick layers of raven hair was spread onto the ivory bed sheet. She put the bottle of wine by her bed side.

"You are an idiot, Kaoru." She reprimanded herself.

Sighing, she pulled for her pillow and the air conditioner was soothing her, luring her to sleep. Yet again to be faced by her own demons, from her past, her childhood.

_"What do you think you're doing?!" 16 year old Kaoru cried, as the man pushed her roughly onto the wall, and she filched in pain. Hot blood flood like river over her back, as she felt the sharp end from the nails on the wall being pierced through her back. She bit her lip from not screaming in agony and pain, and the man started to lick his lips and forced rain kisses on the nape of her neck._

_He pressed her hands with a firm grip as she hassled to get free, despite the pain that was overwhelming her. She used her legs and kicked him roughly in the gut, but his grip was never loosened. _

_He tore her tee forcefully, and pulled off her bra, as his breath tickled in her ears._

_"You are mine alone, Kaoru… Not Shinta's, but mine." Slapping her hard across the cheek, the man gave a smirk. _

_"You vermin! Bastard, son of a bitch!" she shrieked as she turned her head away from the kisses. Hot tears streamed down from her cheeks and the man seemed to enjoy more._

_"My woman…" the man whispered, while Kaoru held her head down, losing hope."You could never leave here… It is a deserted area… No one ever come here… No one could save you, not even your precious Shinta."_

_The man bit her neck as he continued to savour the smoothness of the skin, staining the purity of the girl. "Shinta…" she continued to whisper, hoping for the impossible. Anger rose in the man as he slapped her on the same cheek yet again, more severely this time round._

_"Bitch, you're mine and mine alone. You shall pleasure me as I like!" his voice was cold and harsh, yet Shinta's was gentle and kind._

_Shinta was never going to the rescue, he had left, they had said goodbye, and her soul was forever scarred, not physically, but mentally._

**Author's Note: **Yep, sessha was right by rating this ficcie **PG-13**, even though I am only 12. XP Woah, 8 reviews for a single chappie? Thankee very much, I really appreciate your little comments. It motivates me to write more, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Azure Dreams  
**by Uenki

**Disclaimer****- **Sessha no own Rurouni Kenshin, gomen-ne.

__

Perse purple eyes softened in concern as he put on his leather trench coat, while his mind drifted to the woman who forced –invited him to go on a trip with her in Paris. He was mussed up from her reaction yesterday, and he knew that he was too harsh for snapping at her at the roadway the day before. He smiled as she reminded him of himself when he was young, so lost, naïve, yet filled with endless pools of determination. Someone had told him once, life is just like the war, the weak will die and the strongest will survive. Simple fact he refused to face, yet he cried for days and nights. He will never admit that he was weak, for he was not. Even though deep inside, he knew he was, he would never shut himself up and curl up into a corner, for no matter how terrible things was, he would have to face it. That was what they called, 'reality'.

His eyes shifted to the sheathed sword that was lying on the soft mattress. He treaded to the bedside and held up the sword with his calloused hands, and he gave a barely audible sigh, as he held the sword that had accompanied him for ten years. He knew that it wasn't possible, but he had other reasons to come to Paris other than looking for inspirations for his next artwork. A mere truth that could disconnect the relationship from his precious, just like how his fiancée had left him ten years ago…

_'You know, baka-deshi, it would be best that you could be honest to your friends, and family… It is unhealthy to buried things in your heart that are not meant to be buried…'_

It was words of advice, and he heeded it. Only to be faced by a torturous break-up with his fiancée, Tomoe Yukishiro. (**AN –**No Tomoe-bashing intended.) She was the perfect wife that one could never hate, demure, gentle, kind, soothing, everything being the perfect wife she was. However, she could not accept the fact that he had told her, and she went into a state of emotional break down. Kenshin laughed bitterly upon that special piece of memory.

_'I cannot lead a happy life whom I considered to be unworthy. Akira… I'm sorry. I still missed him. You couldn't replace him in my heart.'_

Foolish excuse. She had used that excuse to break the current relationship they are in… even though he admitted that it was partially his fault that Akira and her couldn't be husband and wife, he lose the sparring match. So Tomoe was his, even though he doesn't want to. However, another part of him was attracted to the unfazed beauty she held. She slotted the key to his inner demons and let them free. Yet she couldn't accept a mere fact.

A fact that he too, find it too hard to be accepted. He detested himself, he detested his past, and he detested his childhood. Several knocks on his door yanked him back to the present, and a soft voice spoke. It was Kaoru's. He slotted the Sakaba into his stash, which remained safely hidden from Kaoru's prying eyes, and the fact that he actually does have an official license from the government to carry this pellicular sword around, wherever he liked.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. Gee, I wonder how many times I have said that today… I wonder if you're still in there, but if you are, please hear me out. I wanted to apologise for my earlier attitude, for I am thinking about… something. I tend to be staring into space sometimes, because of some valid reasons… Please, I am-" without even finishing, Kenshin had opened the door. Her mouth dropped open in surprise but she closed it immediately, and she blushed a tomato red. Kenshin grinned and pat her like a chid on the head.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono." She brightened up and smiled back, and she linked her hands with his and dragged him to the elevator. They stopped, and she gave him a big bear hug causing him to go redder than his hair.

"Oro?!" he cried, and Kaoru smiled.

"You know, you're the first one, who had treated me well. I appreciated it, Kenshin." He flashed his famous trademark smile (Rurouni grin), and reassured her in kind words. In the corner of his eyes, he had noticed how 'fine' she looked, she was not looking sunny like yesterday, but the color seemed to match her mood.

She wore a silvery white halter-top, which was pleated, and long, folded black skirt. It was something simple, yet her moody nature was all reflected in her way of clothing. Too immersed by his own thoughts, he was yelled back to life by Kaoru.

"Hey, are you **listening to me?**" Kaoru ended her sentence with a fiercer tone, and her brows narrowed. Kenshin looked at her, blinked, and nodded his head. The grin plastered on her face grew wider and wider.

"Yeah… Something about the restaurant nearby?" Kaoru looked as if she was going to strangle the red headed man. Rolling her eyes, she snorted, and glared daggers at the man. Kenshin laughed nervously, and shook his head, confused.

"No. I said, 'Why don't we go to the café nearby that is closer to the beach?' … Obviously, you aren't listening." Kenshin scratched his head and smiled, and the tension faded, Kaoru smiled back. "Besides," Kaoru stared at the her reflection in the large mirror on the elevator, seemingly nervous, "there's something I needed to speak to you." She ended softly, and they stepped out of the elevator.

Kenshin nodded his head, "This unworthy one would be glad to be a listening ear, Kaoru-dono."

--

They sat on the sandy beach, while Kaoru smiled weakly. "Well, I didn't expect that… we are sitting here… on a beach." She spoke and hesitated, while Kenshin smiled at her willingness to speak. He shook his head and eyed her fondly; she looked so much like one who had accompanied him, a long time ago. He pulled back those locks of crimson that tickled his eyes, and fished out a cup of take-away latte, and held it out to her, her lips curved and she accepted gladly.

The breeze was their only source of comfort, and the crashing of the waves was like a music record. Kaoru closed her eyes and inhaled a sharp intake an air, and Kenshin put his hand onto hers, comforting her. She trembled slightly for a moment, not that the beach was cold, but for the chillness in her heart.

"I have psychiatric disorder, Kenshin." Kenshin seemed puzzled, and Kaoru gave a sigh.

She was deep in thought, and he stared intently at her. She seemed so… beautiful. The moonbeams were shining down on her, and her ivory skin seemed so angelic. She ceased her brows as she tried to think, but then she relaxed again.

"But I don't know," she whispered, and it grabbed hold of Kenshin's attention, "I know that I have psychiatric disorder, but there was something so important that I was trying to recall… But I just can't…" her hands grabbed her forehead, clutching a fistful of raven hair.

"What do you mean by you don't know…?" Kenshin asked, concerned. Kaoru shook her head harshly as she tried to recall, but what reached her mind was a sea of darkness.

"There is something, I am trying to remember. I don't know why I travelled around… It was just someday, I suddenly woke up in Megumi's home, and I remember nothing. Still, I can make out some blurred visions… It seemed to connect with a scar, but then…" her voice was soft and frantic. Kenshin put a hand on hers, and she calmed down.

"It's alright… This one is your listening ear, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, reassuringly.

"I don't know… It was this day; I woke up in Megumi's house… And she told me that I have this psychiatric disorder… And I know no more." Her eyes glanced around, and their eyes met. It was a pleading look, Kenshin noticed. She seemed to be searching for something as she looked deep into his eyes, Kenshin felt a tinge of something in his heart and he chose to ignore it. A moment later, Kaoru turned her head away, and he sort of felt… disappointed.

"Then why are you travelling around the world for?"

Kaoru shrugged, and gave a hushed laughter.

"I seemed to be looking for someone, but I don't know who… The memories always come and goes, when the time I remember what it was, I would forget again." Fear was evident in her speech.

"Kaoru-dono," her head tilted up and their eyes met again, "who am I?" his face was deadly serious and Kaoru had to suppress another fit of laughter.

"You are Kenshin." Kenshin nodded, his seriousness faded. He gave a small smile.

"Then Sessha can assure you, there is nothing wrong with you, Kaoru-dono, for you still remember Sessha." Kaoru nodded her head, the information digesting slowly. She looked up onto the starless sky, the sphere hanging high up.

"The lunar is so beautiful tonight, isn't it, Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, and Kenshin peered up.

"Yeah, Kaoru-dono…"

**Author's Note: **Well, there is something I need to clarify… Kaoru is 'forgetful'. Not those times when you forgot to bring your stationaries, but those where the memories just come to you and on the other moment, you seemed to forget everything… I have did some research on the Internet, and for the sake of my sanity, I do hope that Kaoru would remember something. And yes, Tomoe is in this chapter… Flashback will occurred, and I'm sorry that you'll have to be disappointed, but Tomoe is dead.

I firmly believe that Kaoru belongs to Kenshin and Tomoe belongs to Akira.  
**Forcefully, **I don't like to bash Tomoe, and I don't like people to bash her either.  
No one is perfect.

Sorry for the long awaited chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Be sure to send your comments!

Love,  
Uenki –the girl who bugs my friends on Kenshin and more Kenshin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Azure Dreams**

By Uenki

**Disclaimer-** Sessha no own Rurouni Kenshin, gomen-ne.

They strolled side by side, as they walked out of the Musee du Louvre. In their hands held a drink –Cola, and they smiled to each other as they chatted. It was the fifth day in Paris, tomorrow, she was going back to Japan to attend a formal ball, specially requested by her best of friends, Misao.

They reached a shop in the mall, which gave people a homey feeling once you step foot in it. He smiled as she clasped her hands together, as she giggled like a little child as she saw the items that were selling in the shop. But what held her attention was a locket, a silver locket that had the shape of a heart. Her gaze was lingering on it, yet she made no actions to buy it, which make him curious.

"Do... Kaoru-dono like this locket?" he asked, gently, as she shook her head causally while shaking her hand as if to shake the matter off. Kenshin hid a smile, and smiled cheerily. Kaoru frowned upon seeing his over-cheerful façade, and smacked him again on his head.

"Oro!" he cried, that caused attention from the passer-by, while Kaoru shooed them off awkwardly, giving a sheepish smile. A few murmurs came, but she deliberately ignored it and dragged Kenshin out by his ponytail.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, "You gained far too much attention in the shop!" Kenshin laughed softly while Kaoru huffed, and turned her head. But she soon smiled upon Kenshin's several attempts to cheer her up.

"Bakayaro." She muttered and rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling as they walk. A low growl came, and Kaoru looked surprised, when Kenshin gave a several shades of red. It was then Kaoru realised that the growl was emitted from Kenshin's stomach –he was hungry. She chuckled, and Kenshin looked far too embarrassed to say anything.

Soon, they settled down on a nice looking restaurant.

"Eh? You're not going back to Japan?" Kaoru asked, fairly surprised upon Kenshin's little announcement. Kenshin nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sessha... Sessha still have some friends to visit in Paris. Maybe... a few more weeks." He said, while he placed the food into his mouth. Kaoru, though disappointed still gave a smile nonetheless.

"A few weeks? Aa, so I don't think that you can attend the ball, even though I really wanted you to meet my friends." She murmured in dismay. Kenshin saw her deepened mood pulled out a little notebook, scribbled some numbers, and passed it to Kaoru.

"Eh?" she was confused. Upon a clearer look, it was a number from a cell phone –his cell phone. "Are... are you giving this to me?" she said with a light splutter. Kenshin nodded, and grinned. Kaoru smiled back.

"I guess... I have to go back to the hotel. Got to pack up." She said, her eyes reflected dullness and let down. Kenshin stood up, followed by her. They paid the bills, and walked out of the restaurant, then the mall. Kenshin then crouched down, holding his stomach. Kaoru looked concerned, and knelt down.

"Are you all right, Kenshin?" she asked.

"Gomen-nasai... Sessha is afraid that Kaoru-dono might have to go back to the hotel by yourself." Kaoru nodded, but she was still worried. Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile as he stood. As she headed for the other opposite direction and he was fairly sure that she wouldn't head back any more, he went into the mall, headed towards the shop they have went to earlier.

"Gomen-nasai, but Sessha would like to buy this locket. Would you mind to warp it up for me?" the woman who was tending the counter blushed upon seeing Kenshin, who just smiled.

**AN: **Uenki know this is VERY short, but it is still counted as an update, isn't it? Oo;; Sorry, this chappie had to be out to get rid of my writer's block.


End file.
